This invention relates generally to apparatus for mounting an accessory on a bicycle. More particularly, this invention pertains to apparatus for interchangeably mounting a variety of accessories, either alone or in simultaneous combination, to a bicycle frame.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,283 of Hazelett et al. discloses a bicycle hitch for a one-wheel trailer with a horizontal tubular hitch bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,266 of Kelley et al. discloses an improvement in the Hazelett et al. hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,985 of Nowlin shows a bicycle buggy apparatus having a tongue-and-socket pin hitch attachable to a sleeve placed on the seat support frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,120 of Stowe teaches a bicycle towing apparatus including a horizontal member vertically pivotable about a seat support member and a pair of legs extending from the rear end of the horizontal member to the rear wheel axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,915 of Melton, III discloses apparatus for mounting a basket or other accessory to a carrier rack of a conventional bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,550 of Dennis et al. shows a support for attaching a wire basket to the front of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,786 of Dowrick et al. discloses a device for securing a pannier bag to a bicycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,850 of Jackson et al. discloses a pannier which is attachable to the rear carrier rack of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,331 of Schimmels teaches a construction of a child protective carrier mountable over a bicycle wheel.
There are many accessories which are useful to bicyclists. These include removable fenders over the front and/or rear wheels, bicycle cargo carrying racks which may be positioned over either wheel, baskets, saddlebags or panniers which are generally mounted beside or over a wheel, and even small trailers for carrying children, groceries, golf clubs or other cargo.
While all of the above-indicated accessories are known and available on the market, each accessory typically has its own mounting system by which it is attached to the bicycle. In general, the mounting system of any available accessory makes simultaneous mounting of other accessories difficult, inconvenient and often impossible. Generally, the various accessory mounts are incompatible. For example, the mounting means associated with a removable luggage rack may be connected to the bicycle frame such that a trailer hitch, saddlebags, or fender cannot be simultaneously mounted to the bicycle.
The bicycle mounting devices in the prior art have other drawbacks, among which are, non-lockability, a need for tools to mount or remove the accessory, and a general lack of versatility.
None of the references enables the simultaneous mounting of a wide variety of standard accessories to a bicycle, whereby individual accessories may be quickly and easily mounted or removed as desired.